1. Field of the Invention
This invention has relation to the rapid unloading of grain bins and specifically truck mounted grain bins which can sometimes be unloaded into an elevator pit, for example, by simply opening a grain unloading port in the rear wall of a truck mounted grain bin, elevating the bin to discharge toward the rear, letting the grain fall where it may; but must sometimes be unloaded into a more confined space such as a hopper feeding an auger leg, for example. In the latter situation, the flow from the bin needs to be configured to direct the grain into the more restricted opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to attach a spout to the back wall of a grain truck to confine the direction of flow of grain to a small area such as a hopper. Such spouts have been carried with grain trucks separately to be fastened into place when needed, and some such spouts have been permanently fastened to the back wall of the grain truck bin.
What was needed before the present invention was an unloading spout for grain trucks which can be permanently affixed to the truck to fold into a stowed condition completely out of the way when traveling and when it is desirable to unload grain from the truck into a bulk storage location such as an elevator pit, for example. Such a spout should then be rapidly convertible to an operable position to allow unloading of the grain truck from a spout more narrowly confining the direction of flow from the grain truck unloading port.